


Gotta get with you

by itsnotbritneybutstillabitch



Category: Girls Like Girls - Hayley Kiyoko (Music Video)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9272462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotbritneybutstillabitch/pseuds/itsnotbritneybutstillabitch
Summary: Coley thought it would be just another summer day, but the way the party turned out, changed her life forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey people who'll read this! This is my first work in here and I could not resist after watching the video again, so hope you like it!

There she was, standing in some field outside LA, wearing her favorite over-sized jacket. She could hear a melody. She couldn’t tell if it was in the distance or next to her. She couldn’t focus with Sonya dancing in front of her that way.  
It’s like her body didn’t respond.  
When she thought Sonya couldn’t be more beautiful, she sees her that way. She was dancing slowly, moving her hips. First her arms were up, moving at the same rhythm as her hips. And then she was carrying a blanket and circling.  
Her eyes were closed as she could feel the music entering in her, but every once in a while, she opened them just to look at Coley  
She didn’t even notice that Trenton was there as well. He has drinking his beers (as usual) and playing baseball.  
Sometimes she couldn’t understand why Sonya was still with Trenton. He didn’t deserve her.  
Sonya was so beautiful, so kind; she was perfect and Trenton didn’t appreciate that. He didn’t pay the attention she needed sometimes and he wasn’t there when Sonya needed him the most. Coley couldn’t help put argue to him sometimes, she could not stand it.  
Trenton and her didn’t get along but they tried to just for Sonya.  
Her phone rang.  
Coley woke up in her room. Checked her phone. 9:43 am. Sonya was calling.  
“Hey Sonya, what is it?” said vaguely.  
“Oh shit! Sorry Co.” Said after noticing the sleepy voice of her friend “it’s just… you didn’t answer my texts and I wanted to warn you about the party at my house.”  
“Oh, okay! When will it be?” said after getting up and sitting in her bed.  
“Today silly! Trenton will get some beers and we’ll have kind of lunch, without the eating part.”  
A laughter escaped from Coley and suddenly, both girls were laughing.  
Sonya loved Coley laugh and smile. Almost all the times they were together, they were both laughing and smiling. And the times they were not, they tried to make the other happy. The happiness of Sonya depended on Coley, but neither of them knew it.  
“Of course I’ll come! Can’t wait.” “I’m getting dressed and I’m going to your house.” Said after a pause.  
“Cool. See you now. Love you.”  
“See you then.”  
Coley lived for the “I love you” Sonya said before hang up the phone. No matter how bad her day was, it always got better when Sonya said those three words to her.  
Coley stood in front of her wardrobe trying to pick the perfect outfit for the day. She took her new white shorts and her favorite t-shirt. Sonya gave it to her on her birthday a month ago. She said that when she saw it, couldn’t picture at anybody but her; and she was right.  
Coley ran downstairs and told her mum she was going to Sonya’s house and she would spend the rest of the day there, as almost every day that summer.  
Coley took an apple and started to eat it while she went to the garage to get her white bike.  
“Be careful and say hi to Sonya. And here's your jacket, it's cold at night ” Said her mum offering her denim jacket.  
“I will mom. See you later!” said her riding down her street.  
Again the same streets she rode every day since they ended junior year two weeks ago. Thank god Trenton graduated and and least she won’t have to see him at high school anymore next year. Sonya and him had been together for about a year now, still no understanding why.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait, it's been a difficult time. I hope you like it!

The ride cleared her mind. She really loved the breeze in her face in the morning. There was the time of the day she could clarify her head.   
Five minutes later and 10 streets away, she arrived to the white large house Sonya lived.  
Coley almost jumped off her yellow bike and left it outside her friend’s house. She almost didn’t even had time to knock the door before it opened. On the other side Sonya was waiting with a full smile on her face and melted on a tight and sincere hug.  
She was with the only person she hugged when she was greeting. Coley didn’t like that kind of close contact, but with Sonya something was different.   
“Did you fly over here? I just called you 15 minutes ago!”   
“I told you I’d be here in no time” answered Coley with a smile on her face. A smile that disappeared a second later when she saw Trenton, who was heading towards her and rubbing knuckles against her head.  
“Get off Trenton.” Said with an angry tone Coley.  
“Leave her alone Tren.” Said Sonya with a soft smile that made the guy released her with a sarcastic expression.  
“Hey S, it’s okay if I leave my bag in your room?” Asked Coley while stroking her head.  
“Are you asking this for real? You kind of live in here.”  
Coley smiled back at Sonya and placed her hair behind her ear before turning around heading to the bedroom.  
Second door to the hallway. Always so tidy and clean. It smelled like Sonya. That sweet perfume Coley loved.   
She couldn’t resist but smile at the memories the room gave her. All the moments lying on the couch after dancing their favorite song, or trying to catch their breath after a silly joke of Sonya to make Coley laugh.  
When she realized the time spent on thinking about the memories, she made her way to the kitchen, where the couple were lighting another cigarette.  
Coley approached to Sonya climb the worktop to sit next to her. She reminded that months ago, hated seeing Sonya smoking. She started because of Trenton, when they started dating.  
Months later, Coley had started smoking because of Sonya. She wasn’t proud of it, and she didn’t ever smoke daily, but when it came from her friend, she couldn’t help it.  
She sat on her side and Sonya release the smoke on her face, leaning close to her and making Coley blush. She offered her cigarette and watched how Coley smoke it and a smile escaped from her lips.  
Sonya felt sometimes could spend hours admiring her friend. The way she smoked, the way she smiled, the way she looked at her. Sometimes she just wished Trenton wasn’t there anymore.  
She lighted another cigarette trying to leave behind the feelings and thoughts that chased her.  
“I dreamed about you this night.” Said while smiling at Sonya.  
“Was it a good dream?” Asked curious.  
“I think so, I don’t remember all of it.” Lied. “I just remember we were somewhere outside Los Angeles and we were having fun.”  
“You always have fun with me, don’t lie.” Said with a big smile that made Coley’s heart to race.  
“Whatever you say.” Sid rolling her eyes and making her friend laugh.  
“I’m melting, how about some pool time?”  
“Thank God you suggested that, I’m kind of sweating.”  
“Of course! Hey Tren, you want to come with us?”  
Coley had forgotten Trenton was there. When she was with Sonya she forgot the rest of the world.  
“I’ll go in a while, I’m okay now.” Said after a sip of beer.  
“Okay, we’ll be outside.” Said with a soft smile.  
She took Coley hand and jumped off the worktop and both of them went to Sonya’s room to change their clothes.


End file.
